Demigods Don't Live Long
by x3hellokitty
Summary: Happy moments can quickly go bad...Please read and review! Rated T for some gore and character death


Demigods Don't Live Long

A/N: so this was orignally 2 chapters but i decided to combine them into one after someone mentioned not being able to read it properly? I honestly don't know if i did anything to help...please review? (: I don't own PJO or HoO

Annabeth:

"Happy Birthday Wise Girl," a soft voice whispered. Eighteen, I finally turned eighteen. I turned around to see a smiling face. Tan skin, messy black hair, deep-sea green eyes, and a smile that takes my breath away. He stood illuminated by the single candle's light, a soft flame that seemed to flicker across the room. I smiled; we had been through so much to get here: two wars, multiple prophecies, a trip to Tartarus, and who knows how many monsters.

A blue cake was placed on my lap, if I used the word cake loosely. I giggled, "Oh Seaweed, never were the baker were you? And always making things blue…" I trailed off and touched my forehead to his. His breath tickled over my nose and I sighed; this couldn't get better. I leaned closer, as did he, and our lips touched in a tantalizingly soft kiss. Percy stood up and pulled me with him. I looked up at him wonderingly before he brushed a honey blonde lock behind my ear. "Come on," he whispered, "I have something to show you."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but I complied like the good girlfriend I was. The moon shined brightly as we walked outside into the moonlight. Camp was quiet; even for being past curfew. Eventually we came to the lake, it shimmered blue and silver in the moonlight. I looked around and saw it. The shore was lined with small candles, putting the shapes together I gasped quietly.

"Oh…Percy…," I cried and turned around to face him. He knelt on one knee, "Wise Girl? I know we're young…but I jus…Will you marry m-." He never got to finish his sentence. I tackled him to the ground sobbing. "Oh Percy, I thought you'd never ask, I just…" And I kissed him. I will always remember this moment.

Percy:

Soft lips pressed against mine. I was dizzy, I was so nervous she'd say no. I had gone up to Olympus this morning to get permission from Athena herself to marry Annabeth. Salty tears reached my lips as Annabeth wept softly. "Oh Wise Girl, don't cry. I love you. I love you so much."

She kissed me again, silencing my plea. "Oh Seaweed Brain, I love you too." I forgot myself in that kiss. I don't know how long I wasn't breathing but soon we were both gasping for air. I looked at those deep gray eyes, her curly blonde hair, and her lightly tanned skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was perfection incarnated. I caressed her cheek lightly before picking her up bridal style. I pecked her softly on the nose before carrying her over to a sheltered spot on the beach. A large blanket and a few glasses of wine sat waiting for us. Fiancée, we were finally engaged…I laid her down on the soft sheet before hovering over her. Slowly, I lowered myself next to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you Annabeth." And I kissed her. I will always remember this moment.

Third Person:

The couple lay entranced in each other's gaze. They were so happy, so at peace, it was so sad it was fated to end this way. A hellhound laid waiting in the midst of the borders of camp. A weakness that no one could've foreseen. A soft rustle, a snapping twig, the warnings slipped past the oblivious heroes. Ananke watched as the monster pounced between the two. A large snap of its maw and the girl was gone.

Before the boy realized his poor fiancée's fate he pulled out his infamous sword and slashed at the hellhound. It yelped, wounded, and retreated a few steps to reveal a broken body. The hero collapsed in shock and screamed. His voice echoed through camp. But no one came fast enough. He crawled over to the broken girl and buried his face in her hair. "Annabeth…No, Wise Girl…You can't leave me. No! Not like this…No." He sobbed pitifully.

Shouts were heard in the distance; people called for weapons and armor. Most looked for the boy and the girl, their leaders in battle, but left when they couldn't find the fated couple. They wished the two would turn up…but they knew. They knew it was he who had screamed. The boy heard the hellhound approach, but the savior of Olympus could do nothing against the monster that took his love away from him. He looked up and red eyes, black fur, and stared until a black mouth snapped shut, and took him away from the pain.

Nico:

A scream echoed through camp. I shot out of bed, knowing full well who it was. I prayed to my father I was wrong as I shot out of bed. Calling my sword, I called out to the rest of camp. I screamed about an attack on camp; if it truly was Percy I knew he wouldn't call about a single monster. I shadow traveled quickly to the beach, out pacing my fellow comrades, and saw something I never thought I'd see.

A crumpled body lay on the floor, blood oozed out. I didn't need to be a son of Hades to know it was dead. I looked around quickly before seeing another body knelt close by. I tried to run fast enough to cut down the large hellhound that stood over him, but I couldn't. A large black maw snapped shut over the boy, cutting him clean in half. "Nooooooooo!" I screamed, he hadn't even put up a fight. I threw my sword at the hellhound before it could swallow the top half of the body. It yelped as my sword struck it through the head and dissolved into a gold powder.

I ran over to the two bodies, tripping over myself as I did. As I came closer I unwillingly slowed down. "No, no it can't be," I muttered, "This is impossible." I shook my head, but the memory stayed there. I saw blonde hair, a broken girl with beautiful ring on her finger, and a smile across her face. I cried. _It must've got her before she realized it…_I thought numbly. I knelt and touched her forehead muttering a blessing of Hades; she would reach Elysium quickly. I wiped away tears before the shock faded. "No..No…if this is Annabeth…that must be…"

I looked over at the other hero. Riptide laid by his side, loosely clutched by a tan, strong arm. "Percy…" I lamented, "No not you Percy…why didn't you fight?" Black hair clung to his face, blood flowed freely. I conjured up a blanket out of the shadows before putting it over their bodies. No one should have to see this. I heard the campers running down the hill, armor clanging loudly. I heard the battle cries on their lips die as they saw only me on the beach. I looked away, I wish it wasn't me that had to find them, but a weaker heart wouldn't have survived this.

Clarisse ripped her helmet off, "Skull Face…what happened, where is everyone?" I turned away; not able to face them, and pointed at the two covered bodies. Clarisse stepped forward, her voice breaking, "Prissy…? Annabeth…?" Her hand came up to her mouth. My hand dropped, and I could barely hear myself mutter yes. Whispers spread throughout the campers before they came together to ask the awaited question; what happened. My voice shook softly as I looked up at the tear stained faces. I fell to the floor. "There was about 8 monsters…they were distracted…he…he just proposed. They didn't see it coming; Annabeth didn't survive the first monster, but Percy fought until there was just two left…he was fight…he was fighting a dracaena before…before a hellhound surprised him. It…I was too late." My head dropped, tears flowed freely now; no one could hear the lie in my voice. My stuttering went along with the heart broken feeling that wretched my heart. The campers couldn't know that their hero died without a fight. Percy; everyone looked up to him, his name deserved to live in fame, and it will. Forever.

Third:

Not one person failed to shed a tear that day; even Chiron, who had seen so many heroes' deaths cried at the loss of the young couple.

Nico bawled; Percy was his brother, his comrade in arms, his caretaker, his protector, and his hero. Leo, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, Travis…so many were touched by both of the fallen. The Hunters arrived shortly after the two deaths, Thalia insisted on coming to grieve for their friends' deaths. Thalia bawled; Annabeth and Percy were her siblings, her comrades in battle, her fellow leaders, and her fellow heroes. The Hunters, who hated men and those that weren't maidens, bawled at the death of the deceased heroes. In fact, the whole camp bawled.

Percy and Annabeth were role models for each and every person. They represented hope; hope that the world would live to see another day, hope that demigods could be happy and live normally, hope that nothing bad could go wrong with them alive. Now they were gone. At first no one dared to touch the bodies, but at the insistence of Nico, they were taken to the courtyard. The two didn't deserve to be left where they died. Nico kept them covered; he didn't want anyone else to see the anguish plastered onto Percy's face.

Chiron had contacted Lupa, to tell the Romans. And needless to say, they bawled despite their "steely" personalities. Percy and Annabeth had led the two camps (along with Jason and Reyna) against Gaea, and saved the world as we know it. Poseidon visited soon; alerted by one of the fish on the beach of his son's death. The storms raged for days before quieting to a still. Not one wave dared to tremble. Poseidon's kingdom was lost without their ruler, who had become secluded after his favorite son's death, so the king eventually came around. He rarely talked to anyone; his son Tyson one of the few, for Tyson had cried as much as Poseidon himself. He tasked the best craftsmen with the making of his son's shroud. They agreed, nervous about failing both the treasured hero and his father. Athena came next; her emotions were more quieted, but her eyes were red from tears. Annabeth had been her most brilliant child since Daedalus. She tasked Malcolm and Annabeth's fellow siblings with creating a shroud for their fallen sister. Eventually everyone came from Olympus to Camp Half-Blood to honor their fallen saviors. After the Olympians arrived, most of the Roman camp showed up to the Greeks abode. Jason and Reyna, along with Frank and Hazel rushed forward, gasping when they saw the covered bodies. Piper ran to Jason's arms and buried her head into his chest. By seven that night the shrouds were done.

A gorgeous sea green cloth, donned with pictures of all his prophecies and great battles. Percy looked magnificent; the fire in his eyes was well captured. Annabeth's was a silver grey, and perfectly matched her eyes. It was beautiful, shimmery and covered in all of her creations and buildings. Annabeth would've loved it. Thalia started crying again at the sight of the beautiful shrouds. After wrapping the two heroes, the gods themselves came to burn them in the huge bonfire. It glowed red and orange, beautiful, the largest bonfire any of the campers had ever seen. Zeus came up to a podium he had conjured. "We…we are all sorry for the loss of our heroes." He coughed, a lone tear dripping from his eye.

The funeral had begun.


End file.
